Unexpected
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Edward found two little boys and took them home with him. After cleaning them up and taking care of them the kids and Edward bond and start forming a family. The kids names are Jason and Tim and they have a lot of issues from their abusive pasts and when Bruce Wayne shows up things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't uncommon to find homeless children in Gotham slums, however over the years with the Wayne foundation less and less kids had been seen but once in a while they pop up.

It was one of those times when The Riddler was following a lead when he stumbled upon a little child in a black muscle shirt that was way to big for him and was struggling to keep the large boxers up on himself.

The little boy didn't seem to afraid but he looked lost. Carefully walking up to the boy Edward keeled down and the boy glared at him. There was distrust in his eyes, his whole body tensed up as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hello there." Edward smiled. "Are you lost?"

"..." The little boy shook his head before turning and rushing away towards a box and started to peek out before ducking back in. "Shh."

Blinking Edward stood up. If the boy told something to hush than it could be another child or a animal. Walking over he watched the little boy carefully as he continued to peek out before going back into the box. carefully peeking into the box Edward paused seeing another little child there.

This one looked like he was two years old, if not younger and he was just sitting there crying soundlessly as the older boy held onto him glaring at Edward. Moving back Edward reached into his bag and pulled out a sweet bun he had been saving for later. Opening it he split it in half before handing it to the little boys.

The younger one slowly took it before taking a bit. Soon after both of them were gobbling it down. Taking out his water bottle Edward carefully helped the younger one get a drink. The little gulped it down. Next the older boy drank almost half before gasping for air.

* * *

Edward was humming as he dried up the younger boy. The little boy had ear length ebony hair and big baby blue eyes, chubby cheeks, he had some scratches, bruising and some scars on him that were clear signs of abuse and the little boy was sucking on his thumb.

Edward had gotten a name out of the little boy by saying names out loud. He had read out all the names that were common from A until he got to the T's and when he said Tim the little boy had reacted. Testing this out a few times Edward was happy to find out the little boy's name was Tim.

The old boy who was five knew his name. His name was Jason, shortish hair hat spiked up a she shook his head in the bath. The boy had teal eyes and he a a little too skinny but some good food should fix that. He also was loud and had a bad habit of cussing so Edward had to fix that.

Once Tim was dry Edward took the smallest T-shirt he could find and slipped it over him before sitting the little boy down on a blanket on the bedroom floor. He didn't want to leave him on the bed so just to be safe...

"Alright, Jason, your turn." Edward said walking in with a towel. "Come on, let's dry you up and than we need to go to the store."

"I ain't wanna get out." Jason said rolling int he water. "This is f***ing fun! I love it!"

"We don't say that word." Edward frowned leaning down. "It's a bad word."

"What's a bad word?" Jason asked sitting up in the tub. "Five more minutes?"

"Come on, tomorrow you can have another bath tomorrow." Edward said before smiling and looking up. "Besides if we're late they'll close the ice cream shop..."

"No!" Jason stood up quickly stepping out of the tub as Edward wrapped the towel around him and started to dry him up. "You ain't lying right? There really is ice cream?"

"Yes, there is."

"Is there a cheeseburger too?"

"If there's not we can go buy one." Edward took another towel and started to dry the black hair. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes!"

Dressing Jason in small t-shirt and some shorts that were too big so the looked like long baggy pants on him and were only held up by a belt. Edward slipped some of his socks onto both of the boys before picking up Tim and siting him on his hip and they left the apartment.

Once they got outside Edward carefully picked up Jason too carrying them to his car. He put them in the car and buckled them up and drove carefully to the store. First he stopped by the an ice shop and order to ice cream cones, than a burger place to get to cheeseburgers.

* * *

Once at the store Edward put Jason in the back of the basket telling him to stay sitting as he ate his food. Putting Tim into the seat as the little boy was eating the burger like it was the best thing in the world.

First thing was first. Edward went to the clothes, got underwear, socks, shoes, pajamas because it was nine at night. Paying for these first Edward took them to the bathroom to change them so they were in right clothes. Because Tim was only in a shirt and socks and Jason didn't even have underwear on.

Once they were in proper clothes, walls night clothes, he had gotten Jason some race car pajamas and Tim had a feetie one with balloons on them.

Going back to the clothes Edward picked out five outfits for each of them, two packages of socks, two pairs of shoes, more underwater just in case, some a bib for Tim because the napkin Edward tucked into the neck of his pajamas was barely doing it's job.

Next Edward got to the bedding. Looking at the stuff in his basket he was thinking about getting another basket when Jason started to climb out. Quickly Edward picked him up and set him down.

"Hold onto the basket, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Jason said before hopping onto the side of the basket and holding on. "Hey, I can ask ya something?"

"Of course." Edward pushed them to pillows. "Pick one of these, Jason."

"How come yer being nice to us?"

"Because I want to."

"Yeah, buy you ain't gonna like touch us tonight are you?"

It disturbed Edward how easily Jason said that. Almost as if he was talking about weather. Looking at the little be he saw seriousness , weary, fear and anger in those eyes.

"No." Edward frowned. "Jason... if anyone ever touches you, you tell me because that is wrong."

"I know it's wrong. F***ing bastards do it all the time. That ain't do it ta me cause I'm faster than hell."

"Jason, no bad words."

"Oh shit sorry."

Edward's mouth fell open. "We are going to have fun getting rid of those words."

"Are you gonna take care of us?" Jason asked. "Do we gotta pay ya? Do we gotta sell stuff for you?"

"No." Edward reached over to ruffle his hair. "I'm not a bad guy Jason. I just want to make sure you two are alright and you can stay with me until we figure something out."

"Are you going to find my mom? You don't gotta find my dad that ass can stay lost but I like my mom."

"I will do my best to find her." Edward smiled at him not saying anything about the Father. Edward's stomach twist because of his own experience with a horrible father was something that he never got over. "So, both you and Tim like your mom, hm?"

"I don't know." Jason leaned overt to look at Tim who was now licking his burger wrapper. "I found him when I woked up and he was crying."

"What?" Edward stopped pushing the cart. "You two aren't brothers?"

"Nope." Jason rubbed his nose. "But that's okay right? Ya ain't gonna throw him away are ya?"

"No, never." Edward looked at Tim who smiled up at him shyly. "Was that burger good, Timmy?"

The little boy blushed nodding letting out a little happy squeal.

"How come he can't talk?"

"I think he's just shy."

"Don't be shy it's stupid." Jason hopped off the basket and looked at the pillows. "Oh wow look! They ain't got stain on them!"

Edward watched as Jason stuck his face in them and took in a deep breath.

"They don't smell neither!"

Oh god, Edward's heart! Smiling sadly Edward leaned down. "Go ahead and pick one out."

"Really?" Jason smiled widely as the man nodded and picked one out right away hugging it tightly. "Hell yes!"

"Would you like one to Timmy?" Edward asked as the little baby sucked on his thumb before nodding. "Alright, which one do you want?"

The little boy looked confused and as he was thinking about it Jason was snuggling his pillow happily. Three feet away a little girl around seven had brought her mom a wooden spoon asking the mom if they could get it to swat at the flies and when the mom said no the little girl deiced to show the mom why it woudl be perfect for swatting flies and smacked it down on the basket.

The second the noise was heard Tim jumped and curled to his right side rising his hands and ruse up to protect himself whimpering helplessly, big tears rolling down his face and eyes wide with fear.

Shocked Edward quickly picked up the baby who flinched horribly and held him tightly bouncing him gently. Tim sobbed softly curled up and wrapped his little arms around Edward's neck.

"It's okay, Timmy, it's okay, you're alright, shhh, shhh," Edward hug him tightly as he recognized he signs of abuse right away. "It's alright, baby, it's alright."

"What happened?" Jason asked tugging at Tim's foot. "Hey, why are ya crying?"

"Something scared him." Edward said softly rubbing's Tim's back gently. "It's okay, Timmy, the loud noise is gone."

"That noise?" Jason turned to the mom and daughter before he made a mean face and pointed at them. "Hey! You made Tim cry! You're asses!"

"Jason!" Edward yelped as the woman looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, we're working on not cussing! Jason, you can't say that to people! And they didn't mean it. It's something that made Tim remember some bad that someone else did to him."

"So, they didn't do it to be jerks?"

"No."

"Sorry lady! I didn't mean to be rude as hell to you!"

Edward groaned face palming. "Let's go get some sheets..."

"Bye lady!"

As they made it to the little kids bed sheets Edward noticed that Tim was sucking hard on his thumb. A sign that Edward was deeply upset and this was a way of coping with fear. Pulling his thumb out Edward watched at Tim's bottom lips trembled before he kissed the little boy's head.

Tim blinked like he wasn't sure what happened before little hands touched Edward's face and tugged him closer. Kissing Tim's head again Edward waited. Soon Tim wanted to have kissed all over his head and than Tim laid his head down on Edward's shoulder and this time instead of sucking his thumb he only put the tip of it in his mouth.

"I don't gots a bed, why do I need sheets?" Jason asked looking at the many sheets as they walked by them. "I can sleep on the floor or the couch. I just need one sheet."

Beds. Well, good thing Edward had started savings last year and not looks like most of it woudl be going towards the kids. But he really didn't mind. Not at all. He was excited to have someone to take care of even if he just found them five hours ago.

"We're going to get you two bed... let's see..." Edward found the bed. The child size bed for Jason was three hundred and the redhead looked at Tim was so samll. He couls fer a crib that turned into a day crib because he was't sure if the little boy woudl fall off so a child's bed and a crib to a day bed. "Alright, we'll get these too and Jason you can get a child size bed-sheets."

"You are really getting me a bed?" Jason smiled big. "No kidding? You ain't pulling my leg?!"

"No, I'm not." Edward smiled as Jason hugged him before holding out his arms for Tim. "Come on, Tim let's go get some f***ing sheets! We're getting beds!"

Tim let out a little cooing noise as he was taken away. Edward had to rush after them as he struggled and pretty much threw the beds into the basket. He saw Jason going over the bed sheets trying to decided but was staring wide eyed at a bed sheets and was breathing hard as he jumped up and down trying to get them.

"What do you want, Timmy?" Edward picked up the little toddler and held him up as the Tim reached and picked out a Batman crib sheets. "Oh my god- Timmy, do you like Batman?"

Tim was nuzzling the sheets and blushing.

"Oh, wow, alright." Edward looked for the right size and only found ones for twin size beds. "Timmy, I'm sorry, they don't have Batman sheets for you're bed. We have to put them back."

Tim whimpered but didn't fight as he handed it back. His eyes watered as he looked down.

"It's alright, Timmy." Edward gave him a tight hug. "How about we find you a Batman toy after were done?"

The little boy's head shot up with a happy squeal.

Jason was trying to figure out which sheets he wanted. He wanted red and black but he also wanted the red and gray ones. As he thought about it be picked the red and gray ones before putting them in the basket.

"Hey, what can I call you?"

"You can call me Edward if you want."

"I'ma call ya Eddie." Jason smiled. "I can get these right?"

"Yes." Edward smiled. "How about we go to the toys?"

"Toys?! Really!" Jason grinned and spun around doing a little dace. "You're like the damn fairy godmother but way cooler, Eddie!"

"Jason, wait for us!"

* * *

Edward had to ask someone who worked in the store to bring him another basket as his cart was full. Once they brought the second basket Edward watched as Jason went through all he toys excitedly but also was trying to figure out what he really wanted and picked things up and examining them before putting them back.

Edward set Tim down and the little boy toddled straight to all the Batman toys and stared at them and Edward was swore the little boy's eyes were sparkling in awe and had to laugh softly realizing that Tim was a mini fanboy.

"Eddie, can I get this?" Jason asked holding up a race car. "It's only ten bucks."

"Sure, but Jason don't look at the price. Not today. I have a little extra so get a few more things that you want."

"you so cool!" Jason turned to grab a big box of lego and put the two toys in the cart before looked around for a few more things. "Hey, Eddie, ya tell Tim he can have all those?"

"What?" Edward looked down to see that Tim had found a blanket somewhere and had put a bunch of Batman toys on it and was pulling it towards the basket. "What in the world... Timmy, you can have all those... Hey, let's pick out five things."

By the time they picked out five things Tim had a Batman blankets, A batman plush toy, Batmobile with a little Batman in it and a Batman coloring book. Tim looked like he was in heaven ad was smiling, blushing and squealing happily as he hugged, cuddled and kissed his Batman plush toy.

Chuckling Edward put Tim into the seat of the basket. "You love Batman Tim?"

Tim nodded happily.

"Jason, how are you doing? Find your other three toys?"

"I'm looking." Jason looked around. "Hey, Eddie, can I get some cards?"

"Of course."

"Cool!" Jason grabbed the pack before rushing back looking at the toy guns. Grabbing a twin pack of the guns he tossed them in before chewing on his bottom lip. He needed one more toy and he was walking down the toy section with Eddie following him when he saw a scooter. "Oh wow! Eddie, please?!"

"Add it to the cart."

* * *

Edward had slept in until ten in the morning.

When he woke up he still felt a little tired but he and the boys had been up until one in the morning. After they got home Edward had started to set up the beds as the boys played with the bed.

Once the beds where made and in his room because Edward had a two bedroom but the second bedroom was full of cases, a pin bored, desk and other things that he used for his at home detective work.

That was why the crib and child bed were in his room. Sitting up Edward rubbed his eyes looking at Jason was asleep sprawled out on his bed with his blankets tossed every which way.

Smiling Edward looked over the crib before frowning seeing Tim huddled in the corner and was looking at him with a scared look on his face. Getting up Edward hurried over leaning over to pick up Tim and saw a wet spot in the crib.

Looking at Tim he noticed the wet spot on Tim's feetie pajamas and how Tim whimpered as tried to make himself smaller. Smiling Edward slowly picked up Tim and stood him up before unzipping the feetie and helped Tim out of the wet clothes before humming softly as he wrapped a dry blanket around the little boy before taking him to the bath to wash him up.

* * *

Jason woke up slowly blinking the sleep away before sitting up. Slouching as he rubbed his eyes and scratching his head Jason got up to sleepily stumble his way to the bathroom.

After using it and washing his hands Jason suddenly smells something good. The promise of food yanked him out of his sleepy daze. Running to the kitchen Jaosn slid across the tile floor with his socks he came to a stop seeing Eddie cookie some pancakes and frying some sausage and bacon.

"What'ca making, Eddie?" Jason wiggled his hea under Edward's arm. "Damn, it looks good!"

"Thank you and watch your words, Jason."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jason turned around spotted Tim in a highchair. "Hey, Squeaker!"

"Squeaker?" Edward said as he turned off the meat and placed them on a plates before taking them to the table. "What's that mean?"

"It's a nickname for Tim, cause ya know he makes those squeaking sounds." Jason grinned before watching as Eddie put down the pancakes, syrup and his stomach growled as he drooled. "We can really eat all that?"

"Yes, and you can have seconds if you want." Edward smiled as he picked up a plate putting a pancake on it cutting it up before handing it to Jason. "Here you go. Ger you bacon and sausage and eat up."

"Thanks!" Jason grabbed the syrup and put a lot on his plate before putting the meat on the plate and mixed them all up before taking large bite. "Mmmhmm!"

Laughing Edward cut up another pancake, a sausage and an a bacon before pouring some syrup. Once it was mixed up Edward started to fed Tim. The little boy looked surprised and almost like he dind't know what to do but when Edward hummed a little Tim opened his mouth.

"Hey, Eddie, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to go see a nice lady who's going to help me get some papers so I can keep you until I find your families." Edward gave Tim another bit before getting one himself. "We can go to the park after we see the lady."

* * *

Ten days and Bruce was going crazy.

He hadn't seen or heard from Jason or Tim in over a week and when he tracked down Tim's tracer in his Red Robin suit he found the both of the boys suits laying in an ally and it was dark enough that no one had seemed to find them.

No bodies, no clues on what happened to them. Taking the suits back to the cave he started to analyze them when the results came back that magic had been used on them and when Bruce went back to check on last place they had been scene he found a little clue of the boys being close by.

Bruce swore he was going to find his sons not matter what.

* * *

"Alright, Timmy, look at what I got you." Edward smiled holding up some night time pull-ups. "You ware these at night in case you wet the bed, alright? Only for night time and it's okay if they get wet. That's what their for."

Tim was eyeing them like it was some sort of a trap. Slowly he nodded and gave a little smile at Edward when the redhead smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the head before getting up to put the items away.

"Hey, Eddie, look what I made!" Jason yelled from the living room. "It's so cool!"

"Come on, Timmy, let's go see what Jason's up too." Edward picked up Tim and was happy when the little boy easily got comfortable sitting on his hip and leaned against him still carrying the little Batman with him. "You love him so much, don't you?"

Tim making a happy noise and nodded.

Walking into the living room Edward saw Jason standing up and pointing to his legos that he had made into space craft.

"Wow, Jason!" Edward laughed amazed. "This is... amazing! YOu did this? All by yourself?"

Flushing Jason felt giggling. "Hell yes! And look! It even has the fire for when it blasts off!"

Edward sat down on the floor with Tim in his lap as he looked over it. "It's perfect! Jason, this is almost like the real thing! Here stand next to it and I'm going to take a picture."

"Wha?" Jason grinned feeling proud. "For reals?"

"Yes." Edward took out his camera as Jason picked up this shuttle and grinned cheekily as the redhead snapped the picture. "Perfect! This is cause for celebration! Jason where do you want to go?"

"Go?" Jason blinked. "Why are we gonna go somewhere?"

"It's your first picture I got and the first thing you've built all on you're own!"

"So we gonna go have fun?!" Jason jumped up. "F*** yeah! I wanna to a pizza party place! Please?!"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Yay!" Jason jumped up running to their room to get his shoes. He returned. "Eddie, can ya help me get them on?"

"Of course." Edward smiled as he showed Jason which shoe went on what foot before showing him how to tie it. "There, all done."

"Hey, Eddie," Jason asked a little unhappy and looked worried. "You ain't gonna leave us there right?"

"No, never." Edward asked confused as he put Tim in a stroller. "Why woudl I leave you there?"

"Sometimes with peoples don't want their kids no more they leave their asses in the street or fun places." Jason looked anger now. "And they don't come back."

"Jason..." Edward pulled the little boy close and hugged him tightly. "I would never, ever leave you two. Both of you are the light of my life... So, let's get going. You have a lot of tickets to win."

"Hell yeah!"

"Language,Jason, Language." Edward said when he heard a knock at the door. "Jason watch Tim for me real quick. Hold on, I'm coming!"

Picking up some toys on the way Edward put them in the little toy boxes he had everywhere. Once he made it to the door he placed the last remaining items a box before opening the door and was surprised to see who was there.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Hello, Edward, do you remember me?"

"Yes, I do." Edward smiled. He had done a few cases for Wayne when looking into some employees who were stealing from WE. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a case for you and I need you to see if you can find-"

"Vrooom...!" Jason yelled pushing Tim fast in the stroller who was squealing happily and gigging like mad. "We're gonna win the f***ing race!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne! No, bad words, Jason!"

"My bad!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, you were saying?"

"Those kids... what are there names?"

"The older one is Jason and the younger one is Tim." Edward smiled. "I found them ten days ago two miles from here. I brought them home and they've been staying with me until further notice. Now, what can I do for you? I promised them we could go out and have pizza."

Bruce paused before straightening up. "I was going to ask you out for lunch."

"Oh, how nice of you but I'm having lunch with the kids, so..."

"I woudl like to thank you again for your help Edward and please let me take you to the best pizza play place for kids and I'll pay for anything."

Jason came running back and tugged at the redhead's shirt. "Say ye,s Eddie! He's gonna pay, take the offer!"

"I can't just make you pay for us,"

"You kids wanna win tickets and eat lots of candy?" Bruce grinned trying to hid his shock and disbelief that out of all the people the kids could have ended up with the woudl end up at Edward's apartment. "And they have bumper cars."

"Eddie, please!" Jason begged falling to his knees. "Bumper cars! I can drive elven years early, please! Please, please, please pleeeeeeeeease...!"

"Well, alright, let's do it."

"F*** yeah!"

Edward's flushed looking at Wayne. "We're working on his habit."

Bruce nodded before he saw Jason run up to him and take his hand causing old memories of when Jason was living with him and younger how his son would take his hand as they walked somewhere or went to do something, and this caused his heart to warm up.

"What's ya name?"

"Bruce."

"I'm Jason! This is Timmy," Jason pointed to Tim as Edward rolled the stroller out and locked the door. "He can't talk yet and that's Eddie! The best-est person in the whole world!"

"I'm not that great." Edward laughed before pushing the stroller. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne for this."

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce picked up Jason and put the boy on his shoulders "How's that, sport?"

"Damn, I got tall!"

"Jason!"

"I mean... Dang! That's not a bad word, huh?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Well, dang I got tall!" Jason laughed and pointed forward. "We're gonna have one hell of a time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bruce, you gots nice clothes." Jason said using the man's head as a pillow. "Are you rich?"

"Yes, I am." Bruce smiled up at those eyes. God, he missed when Jason was little. "So, Jason how old are you?"

"Five. But I'm gonna be six soon!"

"Five? Wow, you about ready to get your own car."

"Really?" Jason smiled. "Hot damn that's awesome!"

"Jason." Edward cried exasperated as he took the toddler seat out of his car. "Please try to remember not to cuss."

"Sorry, Eddie!" Jason grinned before laying his head back down on Bruce's head. "Hey, can I call ya Brucie?"

"Brucie?"

"Yeah, like Brucie and Eddie. So, we're gonna take your car?" Jason asked looked around trying to find a giant car. "Is it cool? Do you gots a fridge on your car? A phone? A tv? Do you gots a Jacuzzi in the trunk?"

"Not in my trunk but I do have one at my home and I even have an indoor pool."

"Wow! Eddie did ya hear that?!" Jason looked back before looking at Tim. "Can ya swim, Timmy?"

Tim just stared at him with big eyes.

"I can't swim." Jason frowned before leaning more over. "Can you swim?"

"Yes. Maybe I can teach you if it's okay with Eddie?"

"We can't intrude on you, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce."

* * *

Once they got into the Pizza place, got their wrist bands, and stamps on the back of their hands for security reasons, and finally they got a nice table were they could order their food, see the kids and be able to get coins whenever they needed.

"Mr. Wayne- I mean Bruce," Edward smiled as he took Tim out of the stroller before setting him down and the little boy turned around grabbing his Batman toy. "Thank you for this. It's a nice treat for the kids."

"It's no problem and besides, I love kids." Bruce picked up Tim and the little boy smiled at him with a big eyes wide smile and hugged and nuzzled Bruce tightly as he squealed happily. "Hello, Tim."

"That's odd," Edward said stunted looking at Tim nuzzled and cuddled up to Bruce like the man was the greatest thing in the world. "He never acts like that."

"It's alright," Bruce took a seat hugging Tim tightly pressing hs nose on the boy's head taking in a deep breath. "You're such a great hugger, Timmy."

"Eddie, look at the all the games and rides!" Jason cried grabbing the redhead's hand and tugging him to the edge of the table. "Look, look!"

"This place is amazing." Edward smiled. "I wish I could have been here as a child. Okay, are you hungry?"

"No, let's play the games!" Jason ran up to Bruce. "Brucie, games?! Please?!"

"How about games than food?" Bruce looked at Edward. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Jason was bouncing alongside Eddie was they put in a card and suddenly a million tokens started to pour out. crying out in happiness Jason ran his hands in the coins as they continued to fall.

Once it stopped they put them in a bucket. Jason was helped but slipped a few into his pocket when he thought they weren't watching. Just in case of course. Eddie took Tim and Bruce took his hand as they headed towards the games.

"Alright, Jay, what do you want to play first?"

"...Everything!" Jason shot off into the games. "Yeah...!"

* * *

Eddie laughed as he keeled down by Tim as the little boy was slapping his hand on the little light up game for toddlers. The little boy looked happy as he smacked the light up circles.

Once the lights turned off Tim blinked and patted one of the circles curiously so Edward slipped in another token and took a picture on how Tim's face lite up as the game started again.

Laughing Edward looked over at the basketball game. Bruce was showing Jason how to throw the ball so it would go in. Every time Jason scored Bruce would praise him and when he missed he still told Jason what a great job he was doing.

Smiling Edward watched for a moment before blushing a little. Bruce had come to him for a few mysterious things in WE and the man had flirted with him each time and sometimes Edward had flirted back but didn't let it lead anywhere because he was afraid of being a fling.

However see Bruce like this, like a Father, which he had known the man was because he had adopted children of his own and a biological one, but hearing about them being a family and see the man with children was something else.

Looking down Edward froze seeing Tim was gone. Jumping up Edward was about to scream for the little boy when he spotted Tim latched onto Bruce's leg and Bruce reaching down to pick him up.

Letting out a relieved breath Edward walked over and saw Jason grinned and holding out his many tickets. Edward smiled and looked at Bruce held Tim close and Tim seemed to like to touch Bruce's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Tim just a gave me a scare." Edward looked at Tim. "Don't take off."

The little blue eyes looked confused for a minute before Tim was cuddling back up to Bruce. It was almost like the little boy knew Bruce. Edward was going to say something when Jason grabbed his hand.

"Eddie, come on there's this cool bowling game! It looks like a shit load of fun!"

"Jason, words!"

"Sorry!" Jason grinned tugging at his hand. "Come on, look! Can we play, please, please, please!"

"How about I order some food and we can play a few rounds?" Bruce said as he waved down the worker. "Can we have some menus, please?"

"Of course, sir, be right back."

"We'll need bowling shoes." Edward said picking up Jason before he could run off and spotted the shoe rental. "There they are... wait, Bruce, give me Tim."

"I got him." Bruce said and saw the nervousness in Edward's eyes. "My kids are too big for me to hold them and I really miss this, so if it's alright."

"...oh yes of course." Edward waved before they all walked over to the shoes. A man was there looking bored out of his mind but quickly put on a strained happy smile as the four of them approached. "Can we have four pairs of shoes?"

"Sure what size?"

After they had give the sizes the four of them picked out a lane. They put up bumpers for the kids and even brought a five and two pound ball for Tim and Jason. Edward also noticed that the lanes were half their normal size. Perfect for litter kids.

Jason put his shoes on before trying to tie them himself. After five minutes of trying and moving away each time Edward tried to help and after a long while he stopped and got mad crossing his arms.

"Oh no." Edward sighed looking at Bruce. "He's going to throw a fit. I Better take him somewhere before he starts cursing."

"Here, let me try." Bruce said handing over Tim to Edward and the little boy smiled at the redhead. "I had a son who was just like Jason."

"Uh, alright..." Edward was worried but sat down at the table and looked at Tim before seeing that the little toddler had put his shoes on his batman toy. "Silly Tim, those are for your feet."

Big eyes looked worried but Edward smiled and kissed his head before taking the shoe off and was glad they had Velcro on them before putting the shoes on the little feet. Standing up and holding Tim on his hip Edward looked over seeing Jason looking at Bruce.

The man's back was turned to Edward so he couldn't see that he was saying or hear over the noise from other families but he saw Jason's face go form angry, to thoughtful than intent on listening before smiling a little and suddenly laughing and holding his stomach before jumping and giving Bruce a hug and Bruce picked him up and tossing Jason up into the air before catching him.

Edward smiled and felt his heart warm at the moment and watched as Bruce carried Jason over before handing him his bowling ball.

"Alright, Jason, ready to show me what you've got?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language." Edward sighed still smiling before bouncing Tim and handing him the little bowling ball. "You're next, Timmy."

The little toddler took the ball before holding it close like it was a stuffed bear smiling. It was cute so when Edward sat Tim down he took a picture before taking some picture of Jason who was posing with the bowling ball and sticking his tongue out winking before walking up the lane.

"Alright, Jay, you can do it," Bruce said. "Focus."

Taking a breath Jason stepped back and swung the ball. It went down the lane bouncing off bumpers before knocking more than half the pins down. Jason jumped up cheering before running back to them.

"Didja see that?!" Jason screamed happily. "Did ya?!"

"Yes, we saw!" Edward hugged him. "Great job, Jason!"

"Alright, it's yer turn Tim!" Jason picking up Tim carrying the little boy over before setting him down. "Roll it!"

Tim put the ball down before pushing it and it slowly rolled down the lane and knocked over one pin. Jason just stared before looking at Tim who was still looking at the pins before shrugging.

"Eh, you tried." Jason patted his head. "Good job, Timmy, but throw it next time."

Tim turned and was smiling toddling back letting Bruce pick him up and sit him on his leg before they watched as Jason swung his bowling ball again. It bounced off the sides against but knocked over all the pins.

* * *

The four of them sat down at a table eating their lunch. Pizza, wings, soda and garlic bread, Edward was wiping off Tim's face from the pizza sauce and laughing at how the little boy giggling and smiled up at him.

"Brucie can ya gimmie another slice of sausage pizza?"

"Of course." Bruce picked up another a slice, placing it on Jason's plate before the boy took a big bite out of it. "Enjoying the pizza?"

"F*** yeah- I mean, freak yeah I am!" Jason chewed with his mouth opened before grabbing a bread and ripping a piece off before trying to get Tim to take a bite too and only moved back once the little boy took one. "After this can we ride some rides?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Bruce said before smiling at Edward. "What do you say? Rides next?"

"It sounds like fun, but Bruce let me help pay for all this... I can't pay a lot because this place is really high end, but let me help." Edward felt guilty for them being treated so nicely at a place that cost thousands of dollars. "Just let me know what I can help out with."

"I would like to spend more time with you." Bruce gave a charming smile before reaching over and taking the redhead's hand. "I also want to spend time with the three of you more."

Edward's face flushed a lot and more so as Jason was watching them with curious eyes as he chewed his food and Tim was licking a wing. Looking donw smiling Edward looked back up.

"Alright." Edward got out calmly but his heart skipped a beat when Bruce kissed the back of his hand but he remembered that the man was playboy and said flatly. "You are quite charming."

"I really do like you Edward." Bruce rubbed the back of Edward's hand with his thumb before kissing it again. "For your mind, your personality,your riddles, how your smug when I can't get the answer and now this with the kids? I think you've captured my heart Edward."

"Tim, they're gonna gets married," Jason whispered. "We're getting our own Daddy Warbucks like little little Orphan Annie."

"Jason!" Edward blushed before scowling at Bruce. "I'm not a gold digger!"

Bruce stared before he busted out laughing and it took Edward a moment but he started to laugh as well.

* * *

Jason eagerly got into the bumper car and buckled up. Edward put Tim in next to him and buckled up the toddler before handing him his Batman plush. Kissing Tim's head and trying to do the same to Jason who was just to excited bouncing in his seat so he ended up bumping his head against Edward's mouth.

"Are you alright," Bruce asked as Edward joined him, as he handed over twenty dollars for the ride. "Jason headbutted you?"

"You saw?" Edward rubbed his chin and mouth. "Is this ride really twenty?"

"Per ride."

"Oh god." Edward winced.

"I know. I can't believe how cheap it is."

Edward could only stare in shock at the man not seeing Jason being a speed demon and zooming by them with Tim looking scared.

* * *

By the time Edward had gotten home he was carrying a sleeping Tim who was out from the long day of fun. Walking in behind him was Bruce carrying a sleepy Jason who was barely awake but mumbling about how much fun he had and how many toys he got from the ticket counter.

Edward gently set Tim in the crib before going to take Jason. Sitting the fire year only on his bed Edward pulled out pajamas and started to help him undress. Bruce offered to help and Edward let him change Jason.

Hurrying to Tim with a Batman footie pajamas and a pull up he change the little boy before covering him and placing his favorite toy in his arms. Tim rolled over snuggling his toy and Edward smiled before looking back and watching as Bruce rubbing Jason's back and the boy slowly drifted off still talking until he was out cold.

"Thank you for this amazing day," Edward whispered before looking up in thought. "The kids and I are going to be making some food tomorrow and maybe you want to join us?"

"Sure. What time?"

"lunch time if you can make it. I know you have work."

"I'll be here." Bruce walked over to Tim and smiled down at him. "Good Night, Tim."

* * *

Jason woke up with a dry throat. Getting up he walked slowly to the kitchen to get a glass water. Once he got there he opened the fridge and there were bottled water there. Getting one Jason walked back to his bed before opening it and taking a drink before closing it.

Now Jason was going to go back to bed when he noticed that Tim was awake shaking. Walking over to the crib Jason looked at the kid flinched looking scared. Climbing into the crib Jason laid down and Tim curled up against him and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Jason could smell food. The promise of food woke him up right away and he quickly climbed out of the crib and rushed to the kitchen. He saw Edward was sliding scrambled eggs onto plate while balancing Tim on his hip.

"Morning, Eddie!" Jason rushed up to hug him. "Do ya need help?"

"No, I'm already done." Edward smiled. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept into he crib with Tim cause he was scared of something shit or something." Jason took a seat. "Hey Eddie, when's Brucie coming back?"

"Today. He's going to help us make lunch."

"That f***ing awesome!"

"Jason!"

"What? Oh, right." Jason grinned happily as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. "Sorry, Eddie! Hey, Timmy, are ya hungry?"

Tim nodded smiling.

"How come Timmy don't talk, Eddie?" Jason asked as he handed the two-year-old a piece of toast as the redhead put down a bowl of fruit. "Is he sick? Is he too young?"

"I don't know..." Edward paused thinking. He hadn't heard Tim speak at all aside form little sobs, squeals, and whimpering. "Maybe we should go see a doctor. First, let's eat up and clean up because Bruce is going to come over."

"Can Brucie live with us?" Jason asked as he stabbed a fruit slice. "He likes you a lot and you like him. You can get married and adopt us! Then no one can take us away!"

"Jason, no one is going to take you away from me." Edward got up before hugging Jason tightly. "I promise."

"... No breaking it okay?"

"Okay." Edward moved back. "Alright, let's eat. Here, Timmy here's some strawberries."

Tim looked happy before eating them. Smiling Edward rubbed Tim's cheek and the little boy smiled at him cutely and held onto his hand and Edward wondered why Tim wasn't at least saying little words. Well, they would find out soon.

* * *

Edward was had dragged a little table out into the living room before bring his folders for cases he was working on along with his laptop. He set up so he could watch the kids and do his work.

Jason was playing with his legos building a race car and Tim was pushing his Batmobile around making little noise. Jason had his tongue sticking to the side as he was concentrating hard on make it perfect.

As they were playing there was a knock at the door. Jason jumped up rushing to the door and Edward had to hurry after him yelling for Jason not to open the door until he got there so Jason was bouncing by the door grinning.

"Who is it?"

"A charming stranger."

"You ain't a stranger Brucie!" Jason laughed as the door opened and he lifted up his arm excitedly as he was picked up. "I missed ya! Did ya bring me something?"

"I did actually." Bruce moved into the apartment when Edward moved aside and he was pulling a large wagon filled with toys. "I got you and Tim a few things. I remember my kids like some of these when they were little so I thought maybe you would too."

"Holy shit you really brought me stuff?!"

"Jason!"

"Holy snicker doodle you really brought me something?!"

Bruce chuckled and set him down. "I got Tim things too. Why don't you pull this over there... Oh Tim, there you are!"

Tim came running down the hall squealing happily with his arms opened wide and practically jumped into the man's arms. Bruce hugged him tightly and laughed at the little boy started to kissing Bruce's cheek and nose.

"He's really taken a liking to you." Edward smiled. "I've never seen Tim move that fast."

"I've been told I'm good with kids." Bruce kissed Tim's head and ruffled his hair before the little boy laid his head on Bruce's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me bring them some toys. I should have called."

"No, it's a good thing." Edward smiled glad for the extra toys. He had spent most of his savings and needed to be careful and was upset he couldn't get the boys more things so this was welcomed. "I remember being little and wishing someone would bring me at least one toy, so there was perfect. Thank you, Bruce."

"It's no problem. If you need anything let me know." Bruce grinned. "I can't get enough helping kids. There is partying I'm hosting this weekend to raise money to help Gotham's homeless kids and adults. Also to build more homes for the kids to have a safe place to stay and to train people who love and genuinely care for the kids, so would you like to go?"

"Oh my god, why are you so perfect...?" Edward sighed before gasping. "Oh, I said that out loud."

"Yeah ya did!" Jason laughed as he pulled out a toy. "Hey, Brucie, can you marry Eddie"

"Jason!"

"Did I say a bad word?" Jason said seriously trying to figure if he did before his attention going back to the toy. "This for me?"

"Yes, let's separate them first."

Edward was amazed seeing this rich huge man sit down on the floor crossing his legs and Tim sitting in his lap happily, as Bruce picked some robots and handed them to Jason. Edward sat down as well crossing his legs and Jason sat on his lap.

"Eddie, look! Look! They're robots!" Jason was so excited he was shaking. "These are awesome!"

"They are!" Edward hugged him. "Wow, look, Jason, they walk on their own!"

"F*** yeah!"

"Jason..."

"Freak yeah!"

"These are for you, Tim." Bruce handed the little boy some educational toddler toys and it was about Batman. "I noticed you were a fan."

Tim squealed happily looking at Edward and holding his toys towards the redhead to show him.

"Oh, Tim, you wanted those the other day!" Edward leaned over to cup Tim's chubby cheeks and kissing his head. "More Batman stuff."

"Is that awkward for you?"

"Oh, yeah." Edward laughed before smiling. "But Tim loves him. I wasn't sure at first but now it's fine."

"Batman used beat up Eddie."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A nervous laugh escaped from Edward's mouth. "I was telling them about how I used to fight Batman and how I lost. All the time. But seriously Bruce you have no idea how strong the Bat is."

"EDDIE LOOK!" Jason screamed suddenly causing both adults to cover their ears as Jason pulled out a game station. "I love it! Holy f***ing hell, Brucie, I love ya!"

Bruce was tackled and Tim was smashed between them. Bruce was bombarded with hugs and kisses, loud excited thank yous before the five-year-old was gone and hurrying to set the game up.

"Jason, wait, let me do it." Bruce stood up. "I got hook it up. Wait, Edward can I hook it up?"

"Go ahead." Edward smiled before help Tim up and started to open Tim's new Batman toy as the big blue eyes watched with sheer joy. "Look, Timmy, it comes with a book!"

* * *

Bruce and Edward were sitting on the couch watching Jason playing video game and Edward was reading Tim's book to him as the two-year-old held to his Batman plushy sucking his thumb listening.

Jason was getting stuck on the reading parts so Bruce was helping him even playing as player two. After two hours Tim sat up and tugged at Edward's shirt opening his mouth and making 'Ah ah ah' noises.

"Is Tim alright?" Bruce turned worried seeing his son's mouth opened as he made odd noises. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"He's fine, Bruce." Edward laughed. "Don't worry, he's just hungry."

"He can't talk?"

"No." Edward frowned hugging Tim. "But I've heard some kids don't talk until two and a half but the doctor will tell me. Well, when I find one."

"I know a good doctor. All my kids have seen her." Bruce smiled before getting up stretching. "Alright, I believe I was getting a home cooked meal?"

"Oh yeah." Jason saved the game. "We're gonna make you lunch!"

"Let's go wash our hands." Edward said as Jason ran away to wash his hand and Tim was toddling after him. Turning to Bruce the redhead smiled. "Do you like chicken fried steak?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Around the island table Edward had taken out crackers before putting them into a ziplock bag with a little opening before handing Jason a rolling pin and Jason started to roll the cracks into little bread-like pieces.

Next Edward handed Tim a bowl and a bunch of grapes. Tim started to pull the grapes off the steams and put them into the bowl. Edward then made the batter before started the pan to fry them up.

"Alright, Bruce, I'll dip the, bread them and roll them out and you can fry them up, alright?"

"Sure."

That was a bad idea.

Bruce set the pan on fire.

Jason and Tim were screaming and laughing at the same time as Edward turned on the water on in the sick soaking a towel quickly before Bruce threw the pan into the sink before grabbing the wet towel from Edward and tossed it onto the fire and it went out with smoking filling the little space.

"Windows!" Edward coughed as he pushed the kitchen window open. "Bruce, what was that?!"

"A fire."

"No, how did you set it on fire?! It was on medium heat!"

"What the hell are we gonna eat now?"

* * *

"Take out is always the best safety net. Also Chinese food."

Edward laughed as Bruce said that before taking a bit out of his sesame chicken. "I never thought Bruce Wayne would be here in my living room eating Chinese food sitting in a sheet fort with two kids."

"First time for everything." Bruce laughed as they leaned against what was the couch on it's back and Tim and Jason were watching a movie as they ate their food. They looked so happy like this. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided if you wanted to come to the charity ball?"

"I do, but I can't live the kids..." Edward sighed. "I don't know who I can trust."

"They'll come with us."

"What?"

"I invite all the Gotham orphans and they have a play room with anything they could imaged, food, games, climbing toys, and highly trained Nannies to watch them and you can go see them whenever you want. You can even bring them into the charity ball party room but to be fair it's boring. I Rather be with the kids than that room listening to the same old boring gossip."

Laughing Edward leaned against Bruce's shoulder. "Charming, funny, smooth talker, good with kids, good at answering riddles, and you're a billionaire. I feel like I'm in a book."

"This book better have a happy ending than." Bruce smiled at Edward before snaking his arm around Edward's waist pulling him closer until their faces were two inches apart and the redhead had wide eyes blushing. "So, will you do me the honor of being my date?"

"Yes," Edward said breathlessly. "Formal attire?"

"Yes." Bruce pressed their lips together.

The kiss shouldn't have been as good as it was but Edward's eyes fell close as felt his head swam and soon he felt Bruce's tongue swiping at his bottom lip asking for entrance so tilting his head a little Edward let him in.

The man was an amazing kisser. Leaning into Bruce's arms as their tongues moved along before Bruce caught his tongue sucking on it causing Edward to shiver when suddenly they both felt eyes on them. At the same time they opened their eyes and right there was Jason laying down watching them with a big grin on his face.

"Hi."

Turning red Edward moved back. "How long have you've been watching?!"

"Oh don't worry I was gonna take Tim to the other room when you guys f***ed."

"Jason!"

"It's okay, Eddie, I know what happens. Bruce is gonna put his penis into you-"

"Okay, enough outta of you!" Edward gasped stuffing a cookie into Jason's mouth and Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

"I'm not." Bruce pulled Edward closer kissing him lightly. "I need to get going but I'll come pick up up tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward got up and walked Bruce out sharing one last kiss and waiting for Bruce to give each of the kids a hug and a kiss on the head before leaving. Once the door was closed Edward leaned against it smiling like an idiot not believing that his crush on Bruce Wayne was being returned! "I'm going on a date with Bruce Wayne!"

"Hell yeah!" Jason yelled.

Then suddenly Tim spoke. "Hell weah!"

* * *

 **To Guest: Here's an update**

 **To jodyowl11 The update has arrived!**

 **To Guest: I love cuteness!**

 **To jaygirl28: I write how I write and that's all I write.**

 **To the-trash: Thanks you!**


End file.
